Batman
Summary of Character ' Batman' is a fictional character created by the artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger. A comic book superhero, Batman first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939), and since then has appeared primarily in publications by DC Comics. Originally referred to as "the Bat-Man" and still referred to at times as "the Batman", he is additionally known as the "Caped Crusader", the "Dark Knight", and the "World's Greatest Detective," among other titles. In the original version of the story and the vast majority of retellings, Batman's secret identity is Bruce Wayne, an American millionaire (later billionaire) playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist. Having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, he swore revenge on crime, an oath tempered with the greater ideal of justice. Wayne trains himself both physically and intellectually and dons a bat-themed costume in order to fight crime. Batman operates in the fictional American Gotham City, assisted by various supporting characters including his crime-fighting partner, Robin, his butler Alfred Pennyworth, the police commissioner Jim Gordon, and occasionally the heroine Batgirl. He fights an assortment of villains such as the Joker, the Penguin, the Riddler, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman. Unlike most superheroes, he does not possess any superpowers; he makes use of intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, martial arts skills, an indomitable will, fear, and intimidation in his continuous war on crime. Batman became a very popular character soon after his introduction and gained his own comic book title, Batman, in 1940. As the decades wore on, differing interpretations of the character emerged. The late 1960s Batman television series used a camp aesthetic which continued to be associated with the character for years after the show ended. Various creators worked to return the character to his dark roots, culminating in the 1986 miniseries Batman: the Dark Knight Returns, by Frank Miller, while the successes of Tim Burton's 1989 film Batman and Christopher Nolan's 2005 reboot Batman Begins also helped to reignite popular interest in the character. A cultural icon, Batman has been licensed and adapted into a variety of media, from radio to television and film, and appears on a variety of merchandise sold all over the world such as toys and video games. The character has also intrigued psychiatrists with many trying to understand the character's psyche and his true ego in society. In May 2011, Batman placed 2nd on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes of All Time, after Superman. For more information about Batman, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(disambiguation) here (Click on a Link)], or here. Character Appearances in MAD 'Opening Scene' *He is seen in the Season 1 Opening flying around with his batcable near the end. 'Season 1' *[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']] Batman's Alarm Clock: Himself sleeping in. *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] [[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']]: Batman appears being spoofed along with ''Family Feud''. *[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']] Superheroes: They're Just Like Us: Himself getting a sunburn. *[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']] Villain's Warehouse: Himself stopping Black Manta for stealing money from the "Bank of the Sea" *[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']] [[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']]: Finn appeared at the end of the segment looking like Batman. *[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']] Behind the Teacher's Back Act 2: Himself as the person who thrown the batarang. *[[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']] Superhero 6 Motel: Himself working at the front desk. 'Season 2' *[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Episode 4 (30)']] The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman: Batman appears as an old man, a baby, a child, and himself getting spoofed along with The Curious Case of Benjamin Button in the ad. *[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 6 (32)']] Superkhakis: Batman appeared beating up the Joker and then going to a restaurant with Robin. *[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 13 (39)']] [[The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']]: Batman appeared as a contestant. *[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 16 (42)']] [[Twilight: Staking Dawn|'Twilight: Staking Dawn']]: Batman appeared as a wedding cake topper. *'Episode 16 (42)' Animated Marginals: Robin uses Batman's cape as an umbrella in the rain. *[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 20 (46)']] [[That's What Superfriends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']]: Himself as a Justice League member. *[[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Episode 22 (48)']] What's Wrong with this Picture?: Jay-Z is riding in a hovering version of the Batmobile from the 1989 movie. 'Season 3' *[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Episode 2 (54)']] Alfred E. Neuman for President: Batman's promotional video for his butler, Alfred, was edited to make it look like it was for Alfred E. Neuman. *[[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 9 (61)']] Average-ers: Phil Coulson told Nick Fury that Batman was busy with his own movie. *[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 11 (63)']] Batmobile Crashes Into Batcave: Batman accidentally crashed the Batmobile. *[[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Episode 12 (64)']] Dark Knight Bread Riser: Himself giving the ad. *[[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Episode 16 (68)']] Dark Knight at the Museum: The Dark Knight Rises gets spoofed along with the first Night at the Museum film. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *'Episode 3 (81) Wreck It Gandalph': Batman is in Sequels Anonymous. *[[The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush|'Episode 12 (90)']]' '[[The Great Batsby|'The Great Batsby']]: Himself getting spoofed along with ''the Great Gatsby''. *'Episode 15 (93)' MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that after the success of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharknado Sharknado], the producers think of releasing "The Shark Knight Rises." Trivia *In one appearance, he was voiced by Diedrich Bader, who once voiced him in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Brave_and_the_Bold Batman: the Brave and the Bold]. Category:Characters Category:Comic Category:Movie Category:Superhero